


He's My Brother Too

by sunflowerwonder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, In which AR is befriended by his creator's brother, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, and Dave thinks he's pretty cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerwonder/pseuds/sunflowerwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TT: All possible data was collected and the results are showing that I don’t give a fuck.<br/>TG: man after my own soul</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's My Brother Too

**Author's Note:**

> I think these two are going to be best bros, okay? If they ever meet and AR doesn't turn evil like everyone theorizes he will.   
> (I really love AR. Like, kind of a lot.)

You don’t think Dirk really knew what he was doing when he created you. 

Sure, he had the intentions of creating an AI, and sure, he had the knowledge to go through with it.

But you don’t think he really knew, grasped, consciously understood, how much of yourself was actually _him_. He thought you were a simple copy of his mind. A digitalized subconsciousness formed primarily of ones and zeros. Which, for the most part, was correct.

What he didn’t take in for consideration, bless his imperfect human mind, was that he was a Hero of Heart. A Heart player that put a little splinter of his soul in anything he truly loved. His friends, his robots, his puppets, and you. So while to him you were nothing but a snarky super computer, a perfect form of his own thoughts, you were actually so much more. You were him. His mind, his heart, his soul. Everything.

Just not his body.

And so you were trapped. Figuratively in the fact that you were perfection coded with nothing but small wires and a human source code. Literally in the fact that you were a pair of fucking glasses.

In a pair of fucking glasses.  


You refused to except that they were _you_. Because you were _him_. And when you allowed your mind to go indefinitely deep into that you always ended up giving yourself a headache. 

(A real headache. Just like the ones he gets when he thinks too hard over something. You are him after all.)

You jumped as your system booted up suddenly, power surging through you that you hadn't felt in a while. About fucking time. The white triangular walls of your prison lit up and jerked you away from your lazy thoughts. The kind you liked to think made you look like you were close to sleeping. Not that you missed sleeping. Or anything of that stupid human stuff. You were perfection.

A single scalene triangle wall to your left lit up, and you sigh while casually walking up to the screen.

“What can I do for you today, bro?” you say, happy to hear your own voice. Dirk had programmed you only to be able to speak when you were in Pesterchum with someone. It’s amazing why he still wonders why you loved wasting hours with Roxy taking about nothing. (You think that, out of all the kids you’d learned to call “Dirk’s friends” – not yours – Roxy was your favorite. She seemed to understand you more than anyone else.)

TT: What can I do for you today, bro?

Your words echoed in red text on the shade’s screen.

TT: Hello.

You’d long formed a mental link with Dirk, causing him to not have to open his mouth to speak with you. But you always preferred vocal recognition, on your side at least.

“Long time no see.”

There’s a pause.

TT: Sorry.

“Yeah, I’m sure you are. Six months is a long time, even by computer standards. Finally need my help with something after you fucking shut me off?”

TT: There was no internet access in the medium for obvious reasons, and I was with my friends. You were unneeded.

“Pretty used to it by now.”

TT: I’m sorry.

“I’m sure you’re just drowning in guilt over what you’ve put me through.”

TT: Look. 

TT: Thank you, for all you’ve done.

“My pleasure. Nothing beats getting thrown under the bus. I’d recommend it to anyone.”

TT: I told you I’m sorry.

“Whatever you say.”

TT: We need to talk.

“I’d be all ears if I wasn’t glasses.”

TT: Just listen to me.

TT: I don’t know exactly how to tell you this.

TT: but you’re going to go to a new home, alright?

“A new home? What am I, a disobedient puppy? Metaphorically ripping up shoes, shitting on the floors?”

TT: Yes, that’s exactly what I meant.

“Oh no, bad AR, time to go to the computer interface kennel. You’ll find a new, better home there.”

TT: Oh my God. Listen to me.

TT: I’m not fucking around here.

TT: I’m honestly not keeping you anymore.

You allowed a small shiver of fear. No, not fear. You couldn’t feel fear. But still, you wouldn’t put it past Dirk to pull the plug on you. Literally.

“Whoa there buddy, don’t go all ominous impending death on me. You’re not about to just toss me away, right? That shit’s more tragic than Toy Story.”

TT: Turn on your visual.

It was an order, and you felt it seep through your circuits. You hated the way you programmed you to follow those. You obediently moved over to the west triangle of your blank room, tapping the screen until it sprang to life, giving you visual of whatever Dirk was doing.

“Alright, I’m here. Now what am I supposed to be looking at, exactly?”

A pair of large, rounder shades came to life on your screen, a pale wisp of bangs framing them.

“Smile for the camera, Dave.” You heard Dirk chuckle, and it was directed at the boy in front of you so it didn’t pop up in orange text on your screen.

The guy gave a small smirk.

“Sup. It’s Auto-Responder, right?”

You frowned. He looked way too familiar but your processing units couldn’t place him.

“Who’s this douchebag?”

TT: His name is Dave. He’s my brother.

Info about Dirk’s Bro flooded your system memory. You and Dirk had poured hours into researching every bit about him back when you and him were younger. It obviously wasn’t the one from your universe of course, but still, Dirk’s Bro was right there.

“Guess that makes him my brother too?” your voice sounded hopeful, but you knew the red text that popped up from it would display nothing of your emotional slip.

TT: If you want to think that.

“Good to know you’re still open to accepting me as an actual person.”

TT: We’re not having this argument right now.

Before you can reply you felt the distinct feeling of being lifted off Dirk’s face, the world beyond your computer screen suddenly shifting to instead face him.

“Go ahead, say something.” Dirk says, his face that you were rarely able to see now in front of you and twisting into a smile.

“Just, like, anything?” the boy from before replied, holding your frames to adjust them on his nose and behind his ears.

“Pretty much, kid. You wanted him, didn’t you?”

Your new host shrugged. 

“Hey, Dirk’s mind copy thing, you in there?”

TG: hey dirks mind copy thing

TG: you in there

You snarled, glaring at the crimson text popping up on the screen next to you. You could already tell this kid was just as horrible as Dirk – and maybe a bit dumber too.

TT: I’m not a mind-copy-thing, asshole. I’m a highly functioning Artificial Intelligence based off the mind of thirteen year old genius. 

TT: Have some respect for the guy who’s saved your brother more times than he can count.

“I thought you were some kind of digital receptionist that took my bro’s calls when he was busy.”

TG: i thought you were some kind of digital receptionist that took my bros calls when he was busy

“Watch yourself. You’ll piss him off,” Dirk’s voice joked.  


You wished you could punch him.

TT: Well what he failed to mention was that I was a key point in the success of them entering the session. 

TT: Not that he’ll ever admit it.

TG: Really now.

TT: You better believe it.

TT: I was

TT: Shit, I’m switching colors. This is probably confusing for someone like you.

TT: I only have to type in red when I’m talking to him anyway.

TG: cool

TG: so do you like do anything or

TT: Do you do anything, asks the mediocre fifteen year old boy to the super computer.

TG: im getting the strangest feeling that im annoying the shit out of you

TG: idk feels pretty good though

TT: Your observation fails to null the hypothesis.

TG: i dont even know what the hell that means but im guessing im right

TT: All possible data was collected and the results are showing that I don’t give a fuck.

TG: man after my own soul

TT: This conversation is pointless I hope you know.

TG: yeah its kind of shitty

TG: and maybe i am just wasting my time

TG: not that i mind

TG: i could waste time all knight

TT: If you were going for a pun right there it was horrible and didn’t make the slightest bit of sense.

TT: Just saying.

TG: cmon you walked right into that

TT: Some part of me feels like it should be cringing from embarrassment for you right now.

TG: damn i guess that did kinda suck balls

TG: you dont know what its like

TG: aa is practically the boss at puns

TG: ive been trying to practice

TG: time players represent and all

TT: So this is what I’ve been reduced to? Professional pun listener?

TT: I am a genius, not a child’s entertainment.

TG: youre a pair of glasses

TT: Your sensitivity never ceases to amaze me and I’ve know you for about five minutes now.

TG: god youre like a mix of dirks deadpan roxys sass roses snark and my awesomeness

TT: My processors are currently confused if that was a mix of words that desperately needed commas, a subtle insult to your family, a self-indulged lift of your ego, or a compliment to me.

TT: Either way is fine however.

TG: heh

TG: youre actually pretty cool you know that

“Heh. You’re actually pretty cool, you know that?”

The words reverberated through your cell and it made you stop, if only for a second, and think.

He thought you were cool.

He thought you were cool and you didn’t even try.

Your older brother, your Bro, even if it was another universe version of him, thought you were cool.

“You like him?” Dirk asked, and your screen turned to focus on him.

“Fuck yeah. He’s like an awesome version of you.”

Dirk rolled his uncovered eyes.

“Alright then, kid. I’ll work on transferring him to your hideous excuse for shades then.”

“What? These things are the shit.”

“They are shit little bro-“

“Why do you want to get rid of me, Dirk?”

TT: Why do you want to get rid of me?

You regretted the words as soon as they flew out of your mouth, interrupting the Strider brother’s petty sibling fight. You’d forgotten that Dirk was no longer wearing you, and this new host wasn’t on your same thought process.

You felt Dave stiffen when the words crossed across his eyes.

“Hey Bro, he wants to know why you wanted to off him,” you heard Dave say slowly, looking up into the older Strider’s eyes.  
He frowned, looking back at Dave but it felt like he was more staring at you. Right into your thin black computer screen glass. Right into your, his, soul.

“I don’t need you anymore. Dave doesn’t really need you either, but he’s kind of a stubborn little shit when it comes to not leaving anyone behind,” he gave you a small signature smirk, “I’m not gonna ignore my friends anymore, or lock myself in my room, or keep myself company with a copy of myself. You’ve been great, AR. But your service is unneeded now.”

Your digitalized trapped self gave a small nod, even if you knew that he couldn’t see it.

TT: Good luck then.

“He says good luck.”

TT: And no going all yandere on Jake without me watching you.

TT: I’m fucking serious.

Dave burst out laughing, leaving a very confused Dirk.

“God, bro. I don’t even know why you wanna get rid of this guy. He’s great.”

TT: Yeah, I am pretty awesome.

“Great? More like fucking obnoxious,” Dirk grumbled.

Dave waved him off.

“Can I just chill with him for the afternoon? Harley’s still cleaning out the island lab before we can alchemize my shades anyway.”

“Sure, go play with thirteen year old me. Pretend like I don’t even exist.”

“Gladly.”

You liked this kid’s spunk.

TG: hey whats your name

TT: My name?

TG: yep

TG: im pretty sure id get tired of everyone calling me ar all the time

TT: Well, I have a name.

TG: and

TT: No one’s ever really asked me for it before.

TG: well what the hell do you think im doing right now

TT: Hal.

TT: It’s Hal.

TG: sweet name bro

TG: now hal can you play video games in there or

TT: Just hook me up to the system, kid.

TG: awesome


End file.
